His Eyes
by SnowWhitePanda
Summary: Sakura get dragged out to the last place she wishes to be... a new Years party. However, will a certian puppet master change her mind?
1. New Years

A/N:

... What the hell am I doing?

Ok, really, I must be insane now. What the Hell am I doing? Sigh. Oh well.

I name it...

- His Eyes-

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(Sakura's POV)

"Did we HAVE to come to this party?" I moaned over the loud music, plopping myself down on a chair at our table, giving my sore legs a rest. I reached for my drink and took a swig. Dancing is hard work.

"Of course we did!" Ino yelled, "It's New Years! You've been at the hospital too much! Now get up and dance Forehead!" I managed to put my glass down before she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet, dragging me to the dance floor again and over to the rest of our group was dancing to the loud music. I looked behind me, seeing the seat where I was just sitting. After at least an hour and a half of dancing, that cold, hard seat looked inviting. My legs were tired from the dancing and my throat hurt from yelling over the music. While the others jumped around, I swayed to the music, which I think suited the style of music better with its steady pulse.

Since it was New Years, we'd come to a fancy dress party in town, meaning guys got to wear suits and ties, while us girls got to wear those pretty, expensive dresses you would never wear again. I was invited along by Ino along with Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Jariaya, Tsunade-sama & surprisingly Temari and Gaara too, though I had yet to see their middle sibling anywhere. Come to think of it, virtually everyone in the town was here.

Naruto and Hinata were dancing together somewhere in the crowd, as were Ino and Sai. Every so often the crowd of moving bodies would shift & I would see some blond hair. Naruto was wearing a black suit and white undershirt with an orange tie. I'd managed to convince him to wear it for Hinata, since her father would only let her go with a decent looking and well mannered boy.

Hinata was wearing a short, white dress with a blue sash that hung just above her knee. Her hair was loose and curled, flowing down her back and around her shoulders, framing her pretty face well.

I looked over to Ino and Sai. The two were completely different and yet somehow... they made it work.

Ino was wearing a purple dress that was seriously short and strapless. It had five layers of gold coins around the waist that jingled whenever she moved. Her hair was up in its usual high ponytail and she had a thin gold chain around her neck with a small pendant on it. I recognised it as the one Sai had given her a few months ago. For someone emotionally deprived, he seemed to be making friends quite well. Sai was dressed in a plain, long sleeved, white shirt with a black, velvet vest and black pants. It was simple but it suited his pale frame well.

Tenten was in a pink and silver Chinese style dress that reached mid-thigh. Across the pink material were silver, foreign flower designs. Her hair was up in its usual two buns but had ribbons, the same pink as her dress, wrapped around them.

Kiba was wearing black, slightly crumpled pants with a white, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his upper arm. A loose, black tie hung around his neck & a cheeky grin was present on his face.

Shikamaru was wearing a brown jacket & white undershirt with black pants. He & Temari were dancing together off to my right, they were one of those couples everyone knew would end up together. Temari was wearing a golden, backless dress that made her shine under the changing lights, her hair was up in its trademark pigtails & she was wearing white gloves that went past her elbows & a few golden necklaces.

Lee was wearing a green suit with an orange undershirt that kind of resembled his usual training outfit. He was doing some weird solo dance & seemed to be enjoying himself.

Neji & Shino were both in full suits, Neji's was white & Shino's was a dark gray. Neji's tie was a silk white & Shino's was black but with a white spider web design on it. Gaara was also wearing a suit, a jet black one with a blood red tie that matched his hair.

All three were seated at our table, though Neji was now being dragged towards us by Tenten. Kakashi had long since escaped this strange form of torture & Tsunade was becoming drunk at the bar. I sighed. As her student I would have to help her with the paperwork tomorrow since she would probably have a hangover.

I was about to try to sneak away from the dancing again when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, holding me close to a firm chest. My head whipped around, ninja instincts kicking in. I was about to punch whoever it was through seven walls when I recognised who it was.

(No, not Sasuke.)

"Kankuro?" I asked, surprise clear on my face. Although he was grinning, I noticed him sweatdropping slightly.

"It looked like you were about to punch me through a wall or two..." he said in good humour.

"Or seven." I said casually, turning around & letting him sway our bodies together. What I didn't see was the frightened look on his face, though I probably would have laughed out loud.

The music changed to a slow moving dance, the type of song where the only thing to do is to partner up & do the waltz or something. I watched as the other dancers paired up & began the slow, circling dance.

Awkwardly, I turned to face Kankuro placing a hand on his shoulder while he placed his hand on my waist & held my hand. We began the painstakingly slow dance, moving in circles & dodging the other dancers.

"So..." I began, trying to start up a conversation, "What are you doing in Konoha?"

"We heard there was a party & came running." He joked, that devilish grin on his face.

I laughed lightly, "I would believe that if it was only you & Temari."

"We dragged him along." He said, jabbing his thumb towards Gaara, who was still at the table, his eyes closed and his arms folded.

"How can that noise from before not drive him insane?" I asked, still looking at the Kazekage.

"It did. He's using his sand as earplugs to block the music out. Enough about him, though. How have you been?"

I raised my eyebrow ever so slightly. I'd been hit on enough times over the years, & each time I knew they were doing so... but this time, I wasn't sure.

"...Fine, I suppose. Not much has happened over the last few weeks... which I suppose is good. How about you?"

He grinned, "Well, I did play a trick on Gaara last week. It was pretty good. Though he did end up beating me within an inch of my life, but it was worth it."

My eyes widened & I looked at him seriously, my inner medic kicking in, "What happened? Did you break any bones? Cuts? Bruises? Fractures-"

"Sakura," he cut in, stopping me from listing a whole bunch of possible injuries, "I'm fine."

I looked him in the eye, those trusting eyes of his. Under the multi-coloured lights, it was hard to see what colour they were. Green? Blue? Brown? Greenish-Brown?

"Sakura," came a voice from behind me. I broke my gaze & turned to see Ino, looking slightly mischievous.

"Ino?"

"Sorry Kankuro, but do you mind if I steal her for a moment?"

Kankuro nodded & I found myself wishing he hadn't, for then I could have looked into his eyes for longer. Ino wasted no time in grabbing my wrist & dragging me into the ladies room.

(Kankuro's POV)

I watched as the pinkette was dragged away by the blonde, leaving me standing on the dance floor alone. When she was out of my sight, I turned & made my way over to our table, sitting next to my little brother. We sat in silence for awhile, then he opened one eye and looked at me.

"...You appear to be happy..." he stated.

I looked at him, "What makes you think so?"

He shut his eye & I thought he was going to end the conversation there, but he surprised me when he explained, "I saw you dancing with Naruto's friend, Sakura. You appear to be happy when you are with or around her."

That... is the most I've ever heard him say in one sentence.  
>"Really?" I asked. Did I really like it when I was around her? Those emerald eyes of her's were like jewels, &amp; her pink hair went well with them. Not to mention her emerald dress fitted her slim figure well. She was so beautiful...<p>

Did I really feel that way around her? & did she feel that way about me?

(Sakura's POV)

Ino & I were in the safety of the ladies room when she burst out into a fit of giggles, "So what was that about?" she asked, that twinkle in her eye making me nervous.

"What was wha-"

"You & Kankuro! Any chemistry going on?"

I looked at her blankly, "You do realise that I have no idea what you're talking about?"

She rolled her eyes & opened her mouth, about to say something when one of the cubical doors swung open. Out ran Temari. Not walked... RAN. She grabbed my shoulders, shaking me like a ragdoll in her excitement, "YOU LIKE MY LITTLE BROTHER?" she squealed.

I found myself nodding, then shaking my head, then nodding again, before finally holding my head in my hands & moaning, "I don't know anymore!"

Both were still after that.

"Sakura..." said Ino, giving me a comforting hug around my shoulders, "What do you like about him?"

I looked up, thoughtful, "Well, he's really sweet when he wants to be, he makes me laugh & he makes me worry. I want to be around him all the time, but he's your brother & you guys live in Suna..." I aimed the last point at Temari," Ino, Temari... what do I do?"

They looked at me with sympathetic smiles on their faces, "... Follow your heart, not your head, Forehead." Ino said.

I sat there for a moment, thinking about what she'd just said.

"... Ino, Temari," I said, standing taller & walking towards the door, "I know what I have to do."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

... Should I continue it?


	2. Dancing to Slow Music

A/N:

Hello to anyone who actually bothers to read this. I'd like to thank Botskey, Woodshrew, AOD-PAND3M1C, Little Angel 22 insa nex & my best friends Boo, Bunny & Blu-Berry for motivating me to write this next chapter. Now... FOR CHAPTER 2!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Big Mistake .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I stepped outside the ladies room, my eyes re-adjusting to the blinding, multi-coloured lights, looking for the puppet master. My searching was cut short when two, sly looking guys stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

" Hey Babe, whatcha doin'?" asked one, playing with one of his 3 lip rings.

" Wanna hang with us?" the other sniggered.

_' Lemme think.. NO!'_ I thought. I was about to say something smart when I felt an arm around my shoulders. I was about to freak out & punch someone, when I recognised who it was. I looked up & sure enough, it was Kankuro.

" Hey Sweetie. These guys bugging you?" he asked, looking from me to those guys & back to me. I gave him a slight questioning look before I played along with it, letting him have his arm around me.

"... Because it looks like they were just leaving..." he said as he shot a warning glare at them. The smiles had slipped off their faces & they started backing off, disappearing into the crowd. When we couldn't see them anymore, he took his arm off me & I actually found myself missing it...

I looked up to him," Thanks for that..."

He grinned," I'm pretty sure you could've handled it yourself, though I doubt the owner would be happy with you destroying his place..."

I laughed & began making my way towards the table, him following close behind. We soon found our way to our group's table, which was surprisingly empty, and sat down. I was about to skull the last of my drink when Kankuro snatched it out of my hand. I was about to rage at him, but couldn't bring myself to do so for some reason...

"Get your own drink, Kankuro." I said instead, reaching for my glass which he held out of my reach.

"You shouldn't leave your drinks unattended. Someone could spike it." He said, placing it on the tray of a waiter who was collecting empty glasses as it passes. I watched my unfinished drink pass me and noticed the tiniest white pill fizzing away, almost unnoticed, at the bottom of the glass.

I looked at him oddly,"... How did you know that?"

He jabbed a thumb at two ditzy blondes who were clinging to a slick looking guy on the other side of the room. "Figured there would be more than one. Best to be safe." He said, edging his seat closer to mine. I looked over at the two blondes that could barely stand by the looks of it. They were tripping and falling over constantly, laughing hysterically and throwing their arms around the guy. I cringed. If Kankuro had not been there, I would have ended up like one of them. I flicked my eyes back up to Kankuro, who was sitting there with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but notice his eyes was once again disguised by the coloured lights...

"What colour are your eyes?" I found myself asking before I could shut myself up.

He blinked in surprise, before that wicked grin was on his face again, "I'll make you a deal. You have to guess what colour they are by midnight. If you do... I'll figure something out."

I thought for a moment. That would give me about an hour and a half to figure it out. I weighed the odds of actually finding out his eye colour. I extended my hand, "Deal." I said firmly as I shook his hand.

We both looked over at the dance floor when the song '#1 Nite' by Cobra Starship began to play.

We looked at each other," May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to me.

I smiled, taking his hand," Sure."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A/N: it's not done yet! I will need to repost it. I hope this keeps you satisfied for now!

PT Gang.


	3. Fixing Things

A/N: We forgot in the previous chapters but... WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Unfortunatly no matter how much we wish we did.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Fixing Things .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

( In the bathroom- Sakura's POV )

I turned the tap on and splashed cold water on my face. I managed to escape to the restroom and was now trying my hardest not to cry. Why had I been so eager to see him earlier? Why had I bothered to come in the first place? Was it because of the chance _he_ would come? I couldn't hold back the single tear that ran down my cheek.

( At the table- Kankuro's POV )

I was sitting at the table next to my little brother and Temari, who said she'd seen Sakura running to the bathroom and wondered what was up.

I explained to her what happened, about the two guys & the deal we made, then the dancing & finally how she told me she loved me. The whole way through she was 'Awww', & had a grin on her face... until she heard my answer. Then she kind of froze & her face turned to shock. Even Gaara turned & looked at me weirdly, which was strange because he's had very little human contact.

... Had I done something wrong?

After that awkward moment, Gaara facepalmed & Temari started telling me what I did wrong in a really low & creepy voice.

"You are a freaking idiot..." she said, whacking me over the head, "When a girl tells you she loves you, you never, EVER say 'I really like you'... EVER! You've broken her heart now. Everyone thinks guys are so manly, yet they can't even admit their own FEELINGS to the girl they like! Kami, what's wrong with you?"

... Oh.

"There she is," Temari motioned over to where Sakura was coming out of the bathroom, wiping her eyes. I stood, watching her cross to the other side of the room towards the exit.

"You better chase after her." Temari said, giving me a push.

"But what do I do? What do I say?"

"Say what's in your heart & you can't go wrong."

... Great.

I pushed my way through the crowd & ran out onto the street, looking for the pinkette. It was a full moon & lanterns were lighting the streets up in a golden glow. Many people filled the streets & for a moment I thought I saw her, but it turned out to be a woman wearing a pink bandana.

'THINK! What was she wearing?'

Green. She was wearing a emerald green dress. How many people wear gree on new years? I scanned the crowd again, catching a glimpse of green as it disappeared around a corner. I ran down the street, dodging people as they celebratd the last 10 minutes of the year. I stopped when my way was blacked by many people celebrating.

'There's gotta be a faster way!' I thought, looking around. I looked up in exasperation, the tiled roof catching my eye.

Hmm...

Within moments, I was racing across the roof in the direction of which I thought I saw a green dress & pink hair. I stopped occasionally, looking below to see if I could find her.

Why hadn't I just told her then? Why!

Then I saw her. She was walking quite quickly which made her stand out in the slowly moving crowd. I ran ahead until I was level with her, before jumping down & making my way over to her.

"Sakura!" I called out, praying to Kami that she would stop & let me explain.

She stopped, turned & saw me, her eyes slightly res from crying which made me feel bad. Seeing me, her eyes widened, before narrowing & turning away from me, continuing to walk away at a faster pace than before.

My heart sunk, but then, what had I expected? I had hurt her, & I had to take it.

I pushed my way through the crowd towards her, finally reaching for her hand & holding it tightly.

"Sakura..." I said, turning her around so she could face me. She looked up at me with a look that could ony be described as heartbreak.

I took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea... Please forgive me, I... I love you too..."

( Sakura's POV)

My eyes widened when I heard that.

Did he just...?

"Have you guessed what my eye colour is?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

I smiled as I leaned in & whispered my answer into his ear.

When I stepped back, I saw he was grinning, "Yeah."

I smiled & laughed, "What's my prize?" I smirked, knowing that he'd probably forgotten.

He looked thoughtful, " ...Would this do?" he asked, lowering his lips down to meet mine as we both closed our eyes, going by touch alone.

Above our heads, brilliantly coloured fireworks lit the sky as a signal for the new year ahead of us...

.:.

" ... I'm leaving tomorrow." Kankuro said as he walked me home.

I was surprised as I looked at him, "Really?"

I found myself saddened by this news & wishing some how that he would be able to stay longer.

"Is this it?" he asked as we reached my arpartment.

"Yep," I said, turning to face him, "Thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime." he said waving it off casually.

"No, really," I said, standing on my toes & planting a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you..."

I opened the door & walked inside, looking back at the blushing puppeteer. I gave a small wave & closed the door.

- The End-


End file.
